The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant botanically known as Nemesia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balarlilabi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during September 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Nemesia cultivars that are freely flowering with unique flower coloration and a well-branched, compact-upright growth habit.
The new Nemesia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Nemesia×hybrida breeding selection designated KJGVCCE-N, not patented, characterized by its white and lavender-bicolored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Nemesia×hybrida breeding selection designated HHSDPOA-N, not patented, characterized by its white and lavender bicolored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2004 in a controlled environment at Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2004 in a greenhouse at Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.